


Sleepover

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Nico is trying to make his bf happy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic for my friend. She said there were too much angsty fanfic's for this ship, so i made a fluffy one. Hope you like it~

Nico nervously approached his boyfriend's cabin table. Will was sitting next to his older sister and they were talking about something really loudly while their sisters and brothers kept yelling at each other and the oldest sister kept hushing them.. and it was really just chaos.

He started feeling anxious about this. Ever since he started dating Will, they didnt really have time to do anything romantic, nor to really spent the time with each other. There were daily, but also moth-long missions for groups of demigods, which Will usually joined. Nico didn't really like those, so he went only occasionally, when Chiron or Will talked to him and made puppy eyes.

It wasn't like he wanted to do the romantic things in the first place. But he liked Will and knew that his boyfriend was really into this stuff. So he though a lot about the things he would be willing to do, and when he overheard Aphrodite's girls talking about sleepovers, he figured it wouldn't be so bad to try it.

They were squealing over the last sleepovers they had and it was strange for Nico, and so for them, when he sat on the grass next to them and asked about it. They were happy to tell him, though, when they discovered it's because of his boyfriend. They gladly described him what is usually done at a sleepover and Nico took notes.

Eating ice cream or other sweets, talking about crushes/well, literally anything, doing make up (which he erased, because that's only for girls and he's not going to do that), telling secrets, listening to music..

He didn't have any music, or even a radio. And he didn't have any sweets- he didn't like them. He knew everything about Will, so there wasn't really point of telling secrets they already know. But they could talk and sleep, that's the main thing, isnt it?

  
The main problem was, demigods were allowed to sleep only in their own cabins. Nico was in his cabin still alone and wouldn't mind some company, but when he talked to Chiron about it, he said no.

He still didn't want to let the idea down, so he asked his father. He wasn't really into the idea, because he had a lot of work to do, but Nico promised they won't disturb him and so he allowed.

The House was big enough. Nico had his own room in the house, which he claimed as his when he run from the camp for the first time. He was young and stupid back then, and got angry on Percy for not protecting his sister enough when she died. He now knew it wasn't his fault, but when he was first told about Bianca's death, he was so angry and sad he just blamed it on first person he saw.

That was also when he stopped liking girls. His first crush was Percy, and later he fell in love with Apollo's son Will. Yes. He, the son of underworld, fell in love. And thats why he's willing to organize a stupid sleepover, just for his boyfriend, who is momentally totally ignoring him.

"Will." He said, louder than he wanted. The whole table quieted down.

"Nico, dear, what happened?" Will said in a playfull voice and he stood up.

"Come with me." Nico ordered. Will obeyed and followed him out. Nico was about few steps away from him, but from the atmosphere he had around himself, Will decided to stay behind.

"So, what did you want honey?" he teased.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Nico grumbled and turned around to face his lover. He had such a serious look, Will could tell he had hard time deciding on what to say.

"Okay, honey. So what's up?"

Nico frowned, but left it be and continued. "I though we could do something.." He said hesitantly.  
"Oh my god, Nico i didn't think you were into these things. Pervert-"

Will started laughting at his own stupid joke. But Nico didn't seem to like it.

"Will!" Nico smacked his head. "Not that. Stupid."

Will shut up and Nico took a deep breath. " I wanted to invite you.. to have a sleepover."

Will blinked at him few times, smiled and then immediatelly frowned. He didn't believe Chiron would actually let them- he was strict with rules of the camp.

"We can't do that. We have to sleep in our own cabins."

Nico made another pause.

"Not here. I mean.. in underworld." He explained. "If you're not against.."

"Nico!" He launched himself at his boyfriend with a laugh. "I waited so long for you to suggest something romantic to do!"

It should be uncomfortable, but for some reason, a warm feeling spreads over Nico's body. It happens whenever he touches Will and it's new for him to feel like this for anyone, but it's not a bad feeling.

Will squeezed him so hard it knocked air from his lungs. "Will!"

"What? I want to. That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

"Yeah, i suppose." he nodded.

Will let go of him and smiled. "Well, i just hope your father wont be against."

  
\--

"Wow, its colder than i remember." Will said after fifteen minutes of wandering around in underworld. "How long is it to the House?"

"We're right here Will." Nico started to regret the idea of bringing him down here. This wasn't the best place to bring his boyfriend to. It's cold and dark here, all the dead people around.. Nico didn't know much about dates, but this was definitelly not a good idea.

\--

They walked past Hade and Nico lead them behind the throne scene and up the stairs. His room was far away from the throne scene, because he used to return here every then and there and he didn't want his father to know.

Now that he wasn't wandering around the states and lived in the camp again, he used it less often.

"Ohh, i dont remember this part of the house. Where are we going?" Will asked curiously. He looked around himself to see all of those scary paitings and statues of dead demigods and heroes.

"My room." Nico didn't even look back at him, just kept his gaze to the ground. He felt Will's eyes on him.

Sometimes Will visited Nico, and then waited somewhere in the house, to go on dates, but he usually waited in one of their gardens, or in the throne room. He had never been to Nico's room before.

"But first, i need to take something from kitchen." He added.

Will stopped asking, but Nico knew he was still curious.

"I have something for you there.." He said and felt Will turn excited. Nico could hear the excited jumping behind his back.

The secret thing he was talking about were home made cookies that he did for Will yesterday. They were already the third try, but they weren't really good. But at least he wasn't feeling sick from them.

He wasn't a good cook, he knew. But he was feeling bad for not having the sweets those girls were talking about and he wanted to have at least something from their list.

He told Will to stay outside when they got near the kitchen, so he could peacefully pack the cookies he made for him into a plastic box. That way it should be easier to hold while walking into his room.

He felt a pair of eyes on his back again. He turned around to the door. There stood Will, peering from behind the door frame.

"What is it?" Will asked and pionted on the box in Nico's hands.

"Secret."

"Ah, show me! It's for me, after all." He said playfully. Nico fought the smile that wanted to appear creepy on his face.

He shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen. He lead Will to his room.

"You'll see."

  
\--

  
They sat on Nico's bed and after Will stopped being so impressed by Nico's room, it was the time to show him the cookies.

Nico grabbed the box that sat behind him and handed it to Will.

Will took it with interest and brought it to his ear to see if it makes any noise.

"Open it." Nico nudged his shoulder.

Will opened the box slowly and peered inside. Then he looked at Nico and he swore he saw the slight teasy grin on his face.

"Will-" He wanted to say, but Will was faster. He put the box aside and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Nico smiled sheepishly and kissed back.

"You made me cookies!" He said a little too loud before grabbing the box again and stuffing a whole fist of them into his mouth.

He chewed on them and made a face he tried hard to hide, but Nico saw it anyway, and then swallowed.

"They're-" He started to say.

He knew it, they weren't good. He messed up. "I tried.."

"They are quite good." Said Will with full mouth of burnt cookies.

"They're not. I burned them." Nico said, trying to take the cookies from Will's hands.

"The atmosphere of underworld-" said Will and stuck another one into his mouth.

"Will stop! They're disgusting. You're gonna vomit, I can see it."

"You're not oracle and i won't." He laughed and almost choked himself on the cookies. "And they are good. You made them with your love for me and that's the sweetest flavor-"

"Will no." Nico said and put the cookies aside.

Will laughed again and swallowed the last cookie before speaking up again: "Okay, so what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

Will patted his confused boyfriend on head. "We're not going to sleep yet."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Nico, leaning away from Will's touch. "I thought the sleepover is about sleeping."

"No! It's not."

"But it's called sleepover." Nico arogued.

"Yeah, but that's only how its called. In truth, its about spending the night with your friends- or boyfriend- and doing crazy stuff and maybe burning the house down if we're lucky."

A pillow flew through the air and landed on Will's face.

"We're not going to do any of that. Dad will kill us. And i don't want to lose another beloved person."

Will moved closer and hugged his sulking boyfriend. "Okay, we won't."

After a while of cuddling, and then a little fight for dominance, at which Will ended up pinned down on the bed, he spoke again. "But really, what are we going to do? I don't really want to sleep."

Nico sat up again and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"Hm.." Will looked away for a moment before looking up at his boyfriend. "Do you have any games?"

Nico shook his head. He had few in the camp, hid under his bed. He received them as a gift from Hermes' cabin. But he didn't know they would be useful.

"What about music? A radio?" He shook his head again.

"So what do you have?"

Nico frowned. Down here in the underworld isn't really much to do. There is nothing but dead people and monsters. When Nico was living here, he didn't want to play games. Or listen to music. Or anything. He was angry most of the time, and sad of course. He had lost everyone he loved. He did read books back then, but that's not very interesting.  
They could go for a walk, even though the underworld is too cold and dark. But he heard Will complaining about it being too depresive. He told him that time, _I'm so depresive too. And you don't complain_.

He didn't have a clue about what to do on a time like this. Maybe it would be a lot of better if they just went on a date, to a café and then for a walk to Central Park.  
This whole sleepover was a bad idea.

Will was still looking at him with hope. He whined and threw himself on the bed.

"I'm helpless. I totally fucked it up." Nico growled and put an arm over his face. He knew he will regret it. It wasn't a good idea.

Will is never going to spend time with him again. That's it.

"What are you saying?" Will rolled over to face him.

"I invited you over but i don't have a clue about sleepovers and now we're just lying there and doing nothing and i feel horrible." Explained Nico shortly and groaned again.

"It's okay. Anyway, there isn't really much to do. Girls usually do this kind of things."

Nico doesn't see his face, but he can hear the worried tone of his voice and he feels the touch of his hand on his stomach.

"You see? So it was a bad idea."

Will held back a laugh and pulled Nico's arm away to kiss him on his nose.

"It's not true," He said and wrapped his arms around him. "It's awesome."

"It's not. You don't like dark places like this. We didn't do anything. I made you cookies- I burned them and you still ate them. I won't be mad, just say it."

"I love you." He kissed him on his lips.

"Not that."

Will hummed sleepily.

"You would rather be in the camp again."

"No." Will kissed him on his head. "I want to be with you. I don't care where we are."

Nico smiled on him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes.

"How did you even get the idea of sleepover?" Will asked.

"I heard some girls talking about it back in the camp." He admitted. "It sounded fine, and i though you may like it.."

"Aww, look at it. My boyfriend cares about me." Will teased and nuzzled his nose to Nico's hair.

"Stupid." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will just laughed and squeezed his boyfrined tighter.

"So, can i go to sleep now?" Nico yawned. "I'm really tired."

"You can. I love you." Will said in a playfull tone.

  
"Yeah, good night."


End file.
